1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to processing systems, and, more particularly, to power management in a processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system on a chip (SOC) may include multiple processing devices such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU). Many CPU and GPU designs include multiple processor cores that can process instructions independently, concurrently, or in parallel. The CPU, the GPU, the processor cores, and/or other entities that are capable of processing operations or instructions may he referred to as compute units. The total amount of power allocated to the SOC is referred to as a power budget of the SOC. The power budget for the SOC is determined, at least in part, by the thermal design of the cooling system that attempts to maintain the temperature of the SOC below a maximum temperature. Exceeding the maximum temperature for an extended period of time may risk damaging the CPU, the GPU, the processor cores, or other logical entities on the SOC.